Wishes
by Kyuu09
Summary: The GazettE yaoi É Akira... Acho que hoje você não tem folga mesmo...


N/A: nenhum deles me pertence, não precisam me lembrar,okay? Ç-ç

Aviso: isso tá bem doce... [?

Wishes

E novamente pude sentir seu olhar incessante sobre mim mesmo estando de costas, e seu olhar é de um modo tão intenso que poderia sentir meu rosto esquentar a ponto de pegar fogo, poderia... Mas como já estava acostumado após tantas vezes ser seu alvo de observação, nem me incomodei, continuando os meus afazeres até poder ouvir a voz de Aoi que estava do meu lado.

É Akira... Acho que hoje você não tem folga mesmo... - olhei para o guitarrista moreno, vendo também o olhar de compaixão de Kai e o divertimento de Uruha, mesmo este demonstrando ter um pouco de pena de mim. Maldito loiro sádico. Fica se divertindo às custas dos sofrimentos alheios... Aliás, não só o loiro como o parceiro dele também. Guitarristas... Se não fossem tão importantes, teria acabado com eles na primeira brincadeira sádica que me fizeram de alvo.

Oh... Bom saber que não era o único a estar acostumado com aquilo. Mesmo assim ele não parou com aquela observação que se fosse outra pessoa, iria me irritar profundamente, ou melhor, me estressar.

Suspirei cansado me preparando, já sabendo do que viria a seguir, ainda mais que apesar de tudo eu o estava ignorando hoje desde que começou a vigiar meus atos minuciosamente, com aquele rosto inocente e jeito infantil. Olhei para nosso líder que pela expressão já sabia o que eu ia falar.

-Hai... Já acabamos com o ensaio de hoje Reita-kun... - respondeu de um jeito que parecia que estava até pedindo desculpas. Não é à toa graças ao fato de todos terem visto meu estado das primeiras vezes...

Ruki tem uma mudança de humor surpreendente. É incrível como ele pode estar chorando sem parar até que seus olhos fiquem inchados e no outro estar agindo de um jeito tão insinuante. Eu ficava até zonzo com as variações de humor tão repentinas. Mas o problema mesmo é quando a personalidade de criança o atinge. Não me incomodava de jeito nenhum ficar cansado por causa dele ainda mais se era quando dividíamos os lençóis, ou quando ele agia igual uma criança pedindo colo e atenção. O único problema é quando ele resolve relembrar a infância e agir como criança ativa que não pára nem se você der sonífero. E pelos olhares, aquela criança voltou.

-Vamos embora Ru-chan? - perguntei me dirigindo à porta com o meu baixo dentro da capa e em minha costas e pude sentir sua mão ir de encontro a minha, um sorriso inocente e infantil estampado em seu rosto talvez aliviado por finalmente ter conseguido alguma atenção.

Seguimos até o carro sem problemas, vez ou outra nos despedindo de quem ainda trabalhava ou que encontrávamos no caminho, só me estressando com uma pessoa alta e de cabelos artificialmente coloridos, que acabou por querer fazer piadas pelo que eu ainda iria passar, me fazendo pensar se todos os guitarristas eram desagradáveis daquele jeito, e olha que implicância eu tinha é com o Kai, se bem que não passa de uma mentira para encher o saco do baterista.

Entramos no carro e mal consegui colocar o cinto e Ruki me olhava com uma expressão triste. Oh, era só o que me faltava... Ele foi afetado pela brincadeira de Miyavi...

-Que foi Ruki? - perguntei carinhosamente enquanto acariciava seu rosto com minha mão direita.

-Eu... Eu só te dou trabalho, né Rei-chan? - pude ver que ele estava prestes a chorar. Ah, se Ruki derramasse uma lágrima sequer, eu sairia do carro, voltaria para a companhia e matava aquele desgraçado tatuado. Todos sabem que Ruki agindo como criança independente se fosse um pestinha ou não, era sensível demais. E o tatuado fez questão de magoá-lo. Vingança por eu sempre dizer que a comida do Kai é horrível? Não me importa. O que me importa no momento é Ruki e seu rosto contendo o choro.

-Ruki... Eu já te disse quantas vezes que tudo o que aquele idiota fala é besteira?

-Mas...

-Mas nada. Eu faço porque eu quero fazer, certo? Eu poderia simplesmente ignorar seus pedidos, mas não faço isso porque eu gosto de te mimar. - expliquei paciente o que ele já sabia, afinal ele sempre usava o meu ponto fraco de nunca conseguir negar algo a ele. Mesmo que às vezes fosse inconsciente. Acariciei seu rosto, vendo-o fechar os olhos e depositei um beijo suave em seus lábios, o abraçando e acariciando suas costas, até que ele se acalmasse um pouco e pudesse me mostrar aquele sorriso que sempre me faz apaixonar por ele. Logo nos separamos do abraço, não sem antes eu beijar sua testa, carinhoso, para podermos finalmente ir para casa.

No caminho para casa tivemos que parar no supermercado pois ele queria chocolate e não achando sua marca preferida, tivemos que ir até a loja de chocolate com uns 4 quarteirões de diferença, que também não tinha o que ele queria, logo tivemos que ir de supermercado em supermercado até que finalmente achamos e ele simplesmente não queria mais. Claro que comprei alguns pacotes apesar de ter que ouvi-lo reclamar que não queria mais, mas eu o conhecia bem demais para saber que cedo ou tarde essa vontade iria aparecer de novo.

Fomos também jantar num restaurante já que nenhum de nós queria cozinhar e sempre temos a comida preparada por Kai, o que nos deixou um pouco preguiçosos quando se tratava de cozinhar. Claro que demoramos até achar um restaurante que agradasse o vocalista, que não queria ir ao mesmo lugar de sempre e incrivelmente hoje estava ligando e muito para as fachadas mesmo que a gente só freqüentassem as de boa aparência, higiênicas e que não eram tão baratas assim... Adivinhem só. Exato! Fomos jantar no mesmo lugar de sempre...

Depois disso ainda fomos ao parque que tinha por perto do restaurante, apreciando as belas árvores e flores, até ele ter o súbito desejo de ver o mar. E lá fomos nós até a praia, com Ruki empolgado nem se importando de se molhar e não ter roupa reserva para se trocar e não se importando de _me_ molhar. Brincamos até o mais baixo se cansar e pedir com cara de sono e coçando um olho com a mão para irmos para casa numa visão que lembrava e muito uma criança.

Já estava bem tarde quando chegamos em casa, Ruki tendo dormido o caminho inteiro, e quando tentei acordá-lo, apenas resmungou algo e virou para o lado. Sem opção, o carreguei no colo do carro até o nosso quarto, deitando-o na cama e trocando sua roupa suja, logo me trocando e me deitando ao seu lado, cobrindo-nos, sentindo ele se mover e colocar sua cabeça em meu peito, se ajeitando melhor e quando o fez, levantou o rosto, me beijando suavemente e sussurrando em uma voz sonolenta antes de dormir: "te amo Rei-chan".

Sorri bobamente e beijei sua testa antes de sussurrar um "também te amo Ru-chan", vendo um sorriso satisfeito aparecer em seus lábios, assim que eu o abracei, adormecendo novamente.

Ruki poderia desejar o que quisesse e eu não ligaria de fazer com que todos se tornassem realidade mesmo que esgotasse todas as minhas forças se ele apenas estivesse ali nos meus braços, sendo meu, invadindo seus pensamentos a toda hora, sendo alvo de seus desejos e amor, e se somente eu fosse capaz de deixá-lo contente, feliz, realizado e se aquele sorriso fosse somente meu... No fim das contas talvez fosse eu aquele que possui desejos sem fim...

[fim

N/A: tive a idéia por causa de um dia em que um Ruki ficou mimado e indeciso lá no orkut, sabe.. ;D Aí essa fic atingiu direto minha cabeça..-' Espero que tenha gostado Mizumy e não me mate por ter roubado um pouco a personalidade do seu Ru-chan, okay? ;-;' Ah é..o.o fic totalmente dedicada a você Mizu! Moça lindosamente fofosa! ;3


End file.
